


The Memory of Fingerprints

by Missy



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lies_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/gifts).



“Necrosis at forty minutes,” remarks Herbert suddenly. “Can you imagine, Daniel? If we can reverse this process we’ll be able to defeat death at its very root.”

Dan sighs and sweeps the mouse’s corpse into the trash. “But we can’t reverse the process, that’s the problem! You can give them life for a minute or kill them in an instant.” He leans against the desk and sighs. “We need to find a solution before you release that serum.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Herbert removes his glasses, rubs his eyes, sighs. “I suppose you need to eat.” He never does, of course.

Herbert is maddening that way, in a way that no one else could possibly understand. He’s demanding of perfection, of course – and he’s also always determined to get exactly what he wants out of his experimentation. 

Dan doesn’t like to consider the word ‘experimentation’ when he’s around Herbert. It takes his mind to odd places, places he’d rather not explore when the man’s holding a needle filled with bright green goo.

But sometimes – sometimes he can envision what Herbert might be like as a lover. He seems like the kind of guy who might require rubber sheets – or perhaps a padded experimentation table. Someone who would be driving and demanding but also very fastidious.

And selfish.

Dan feels a chill run up his back. He’s intrigued, in spite of himself. 

And at night he’ll try to block out the memory of skittering hands with memories of roving fingertips.


End file.
